


Bond of Blood

by Articfox1958



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Fanfiction, M/M, Nightmares, Ratings: R, S&M, Sexual Fantasy, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Articfox1958/pseuds/Articfox1958
Summary: This story is about Final Fantasy 7 characters Cloud, Zack, Cid, Vincent, Reno, Rude, and Rufuss. Cloud and Zack have a little of S&M play while Reno and Rude try hiding their relationship and Vincent and Cid anounce that they have gotten together. Rufuss has a very very dirty monster dream.
Relationships: Cid Highwind/Vincent Valentine, Rude/Reno, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 5





	Bond of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZackxCloud

~Cloud was walking when all of the sudden he hears a girlish scream come from Zack's house so Cloud ran over to see what happened and saw Zack laying there on the ground. Zack wasn't moving so Cloud took a step in and saw a mouse run out the door and it took Cloud a minute to realize what happened.~

Zack: Is it gone? *raises head*

Cloud: *snickers* y....yes

Zack: Stop Laughing at me~~~~~~!! *whines*

Cloud: What wrong with you?

Zack: I don't know what you mean! *flicks hair*

Cloud: You're acting like Sophie it's gross!

~ Zack was offended and then told Cloud about this dart that hit him and then all he remembered was screaming when he saw a mouse. Cloud gaped at Zack and wondered if that dart was meant for him instead....~

Cloud: Well let's see if shocking you will reverse the affect?

Zack: YAY!! wait what?!!

[At Shinra Corp.]

Reno: mmm! Rude we cant....what if someone walks in?! Ah! ngh! *squish* AH!

Rude: Let them *licks Reno's nipples*

Reno: Why?! Ah!! *squish* Ngh!

Rude: I want them to see how dirty you look drowned in pleasure!!

~Rude ripped open Reno's shirt and pulled his pants down to his knees he stroked Reno's cock and pinched his nipples. Reno jolted when he felt Rude put his fingers into his hole.~

Reno: Hyaa! Ah! *squish* Oh! faster! *squelch* Nya!

Rude: I thought you didnt want this? *teasing*

Reno: Shut it!! Ah! *squelch* mmm!

~All of the sudden Rufuss comes on speaker~

Rufuss: All employees report to the lab! NOW! *click*

Rude: Man i was getting to the good part *leaves*

Reno: Hey your just going to leave me like this?

Rude: N.M.P

Reno:N.M.P?

Rude: Not My Problem *walks off laughing*

Reno: Bastard!! *fixes himself and catches up*

[ At Zacks house]

~ Cloud had strapped Zack to a chair and had these electric charges hooked up to him Zack has been shocked 5x already and hasn't changed back. I mean really?! There's about 10 volts and still nothing.~

Cloud: Okay how about this dress? *Holds up Pink and Sparkles*

Zack: OMFG that is like so freakin cute!! *ZAPP* Owie!!

Cloud: Oh this is fun!! *chuckles*

Zack: How dare you enjoy this! *ZAPP* Ouch! *passes out*

Cloud: Zack? {did i use to much?}

Zack: Cloud? where? WTF!!! get me out of this now!!

~ Cloud did what he was told and Zack in return tied Cloud up in the chair but naked this time and he had Cloud's legs in a birthing postion leaving Cloud naked and exposed~

Cloud: Wha?! *blushes* Don't look

Zack: Pay back's a bitch right?!

Cloud: Untie me! *struggles*

Zack: No it's time for your punishment *licks Cloud's ear and stroke's his cock*

Cloud: Hya!! *shivers* Please don....mmm! Ah! *squelch* *splurt* Haa!!

Zack: That was fast *licks fingers*

Cloud: haa! you did that on purpose *glares*

Zack: Yep! *smirks* all i did was tie you up....maybe you have a S&M Fetish?!

Cloud:*gapes* I do not! *blushes*

Zack: Maybe you never realized it?! *teasing*

Cloud: I hate being tied up!! *Shouts*

~ Zack watched as CLoud struggled in the chair and then CLoud realized that Zack was just staring hard at him. Cloud stopped and looked at Zack's eyes and saw nothing but raw hunger which made Cloud shudder in pleasure.~

Cloud: Please untie me *blushes*

Zack: Nope! i want to make you cry out my name in pleasure!!

Cloud: No.....Zack..... mmm! Ah! *squish* take them out

Zack: Take what out? *licks lips*

Cloud: You....Your fingers!! Ah!! take them out!! *squish*

Zack: ....*pushes deeper* 

Cloud: Hyaa!! Ah!! mmn! *shlorp* Ah! no don't push in deeper!! Ah!! *squelch* Ah!

Zack: Your enjoying this aren't you?! your sucking me in after all!!

Cloud: Ah!! No stop! I'm cumming Ah!! Ah!! *sqeulch* *squish* *shlorp* Ah!! *splurt* haa!

~ Zack took off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants to reveal his cock, his pants were hanging off his hips as he positioned himself between Clouds legs. Zack rubbed himself against Clouds hole which made him jolt and twitch. Cloud started to tremble because of how good Zacks cock felt against his hole.~

Cloud: Ah!! Zack please ram into me! i cant take it anymore! Fuck me please! mmm! *sqeulch* Hyaa! *squish* *shlorp* Ah!! Harder Faster!! Ah!! *squelch* Zack! 

Zack: Haa....ngh! it's so hot inside you! *shudder* Cloud!!

Cloud: Ah! *shlorp* *squelch* Yes!! Ah! Ah! mmm! *squish* Ah!! 

Zack: Oh feels so good!!

~ Zack had untied Cloud and moved to the bed Cloud grabbed a hold of Zack and Zack started to pound into Cloud which made Cloud claw Zack's back!!~

Cloud: Ah!! Ah!! Ah!! *squelch* *squish* Oh!! Yes!! Ah!! more!! *squish* mmm!! Ah!! Fuck!! Ah!! *shlorp* *squelch* Zack!! No more i'll melt! Ah!!

Zack: Together lets....Cloud!! 

Cloud:Ah! Ah! Ah! *sqeulch* *shudder* i'm cu.....cumming!! Ah!!

Zack: Hnn! *splurt*

Cloud: Ah!! *slpurt*


End file.
